Ghostly Origins
by Ry22
Summary: I thought Ember would be the easiest to write a death story about, because, minus the hair, she's the most human. She even has a last name! Plus, tons of things can happen to teenage girls…
1. An Older Guy in a Grocery Srore

Chapter 1) An Older Guy in a Grocery Store

_ A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please review, even if you don't like it. Tell me what I can do better. Just no flames._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ember McLain, or the TV show_ Danny Phantom.

(3rd person limited- Ember)

Ember was the most relaxed person at Santa Maria. '_Who cares if I fail my exams? I don't need to know quadratic equations when I am a pop star!' _she mused to herself as she walked through the produce isle of the local grocery store. While lost in thought, she accidently ran into a hot, older man in his 20's.

"Watch where you're… Sorry! I thought you were someone else. My name's Andrew," he stumbled.

"Hey. You can call me Ember," she purred, " My real name is Emily Amber, but it just doesn't have as much star power, now does it."

"No way! You want to break into the music industry too? Are you going to the American Idol auditions in Los Angeles in a couple weeks?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. I just have to graduate high school first," she said like that idea bored her to death (Frankly, it did.).

"Do you want a ride? And maybe we can hang out a little before too," he suggested nervously.

Ember casually said, "Sure. Meet me at the movie theater at seven o'clock on Friday," and walked away.

After getting a safe distance away, she called her best friend, Nicole, to start gushing over him.

"Gorgeous eyes, like I could see into his soul... and he has to be somewhere in his early twenties," Ember bragged, before she was interrupted.

"Honey, your only eighteen. Are you sure he's a good guy? I don't want to be a downer, but he could be using you…" she started, before I hung up.

'_Fine, if my bff couldn't share in my happiness, no one can,' _she thought sadly. I'll show her that Andrew's a perfect gentleman.


	2. Pushing Everyone Away

Chapter 2: Pushing Everyone Away

**A/N: I will admit the first chapter doesn't stand-alone well. I won't update this fast in the future (a couple of reviews could speed it up), but I wanted to get readers interested. Please review. Please please please review.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ember McLain._

~Line Break~

"I need to make her think I'm a perfect gentleman," Andrew told the salesman. "Do you have anything good for a first date?'

"Yes, right this way. We carry a cute, but plain, bear. All men who buy this come back asking for advice on a good second date present," the salesmen persuaded.

"Sold," grinned Andrew.

~Line Break~

"Mom, Andrew's a perfect gentleman," Ember defended.

"But what if he wasn't. Next time, at least tell me when you're on a date. I don't even need to meet him," Mom pleaded. "It's for your safety. Since your father left us, I don't think I could loose another member of my family."

Ember decided to leave, before her mom broke down. "Bye Mom, I have too go to school!" she yelled behind her as she slammed the door.

By the end of the week, Ember had fully cut herself from her mom and Nicole. The only person she had left Andrew, and they continued to get closer as he showered her with gift and she bathed him in flirty compliments.

~Line Break~

**A/N: Review please! I need to know whether or not to start something else. I have more ideas!**


	3. A Note

Chapter 3: A Note

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ember, the TV Show_ Danny Phantom_, Post-It, or Glen Capri Inn and Suites_.

"Do you have everything you need?" Andrew asked.

" Toiletries: check. Pajamas: check. Audition outfit: check. Note to mom… oops! Just give me a sec," I exclaimed.

I went inside, grabbed a pen and a Post-It note, and quickly scrawled

_Dear Mom,_

_ Andrew asked if I wanted a ride to the American Idol auditions. This was totally last minute, and I knew you weren't thrilled about driving to LA. Don't worry, we are sleeping in different hotel rooms. We're staying in the Glendale Glen Capri Inn and Suites. I'll call you as soon as I know whether or not I made it in._

_ Love ya, _

_ Ember_

Of course we weren't staying in separate rooms. That would double the cost! But we did get a room with two separate queen sized beds. '_I hope Mom won't worry too much,'_ Ember thought.


	4. An Awkward Silence

Chapter 4: The Awkward Silence

**A/N: The next two chapters are the reason I rated this T, the reasons being would give them away. Please review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Lady Gaga, "Just Dance," Danny Phantom (the TV show) or Ember McLain.

_(1__st__ POV- Ember)_

"The judges are going to love my…" I gushed Andrew, until I noticed he was really focused on driving.

"One sec babe, just let me get on the interstate. Then I'm all yours," he replied.

I giggled, then I focused on memorizing the song I'm going to audition with, "Bad Romance" by the famous Lady Gaga. _'I wish I had her famous. And one day, I am,' _I dreamed.

After I finished the last line, we turned onto the interstate.

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand," I sang.

Andrew took one hand off the steering wheel, and held my hand.

"I want your leather studded kiss in the sand," I belted out to him.

I kissed one of the silver studs on his jacket.

"I want your love," I finished.

"Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal," Andrew said nervously.

"Shoot," I responded. After all, he's my boyfriend. What's too personal for him to know?

"What are your views on sex?" he asked bluntly.

Shocked, I didn't know what to say. Before he got insulted, I calmly responded, "I am a virgin, and hope to stay this way until marriage." I hope he's not hit too hard but the rejection.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask because we are, um, sharing a hotel room," Andrew mumbled, embarrassed.

We sat in awkward silence for the rest of the ride. I spent the most of the drive memorizing my song. After a while, I decided to write all the reasons I like Andrew on an index card. After all, I'd bluntly refused to have sex with him. I was just wrapping up with the list when we pulled into the hotel parking lot. Being the gentleman that he is, Andrew insisted on carrying my suitcase as well as his own.

As he grabbed my suitcase out of the back of his car, I broke the awkward silence by saying "Here's what I was writing in the car." As soon as he saw the title, the tense atmosphere vanished. I read him my list as we headed inside the hotel.

**A/N: I would love to here your feedback, even if it's just a :) or a :( so please review!**


	5. My Parents

Chapter 5: My Parents

**A/N: Remember, I rated this T for a reason.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ember or Danny Phantom._

_(1__st__ Person POV- Ember)_

My spirits were soaring after my make up with Andrew and my relaxing shower, only to come crashing down again.

Apparently, I wasn't forgiven for the rejection. Andrew, my perfect gentleman of a boyfriend, pushed me on the bed and stuffed a pair of socks in my mouth and duct- taped it closed. Then, he taped my hand (together) behind my back and my feet together. After waiting for me to calm down a little, he raped me.

After a while, I became more and more tired. I soon stopped struggling and became lost in my own thoughts.

'_How ironic is it that I was born of lust, and now I will die because of lust?' _I wondered after my epiphany that he was going to kill me.

I spent my final hours, thinking about the story Mom told me about her and my father. _A couple of nights before final exams during her senior year of high school, her parents went out of town. She was stressed out about exams, so after meeting her friend's older brother, she invited him over for the night. Thankfully, he left her his cell number, so a month later, she called him to tell him he was going to be a father. He offered to help her financially, but didn't want to be romantically involved again. Mom happily agreed, but the baby hormones started to make her aggressive toward his dates, especially the ones who spent the night. After I was born, he got fed up and left._

"I'm tired and bored. I can't let you go or you will get me arrested. I love you Ember, but now I must kill you," Andrew stated blandly.

He kissed my duct-taped lips and strangled me. _'I missed my chance at becoming a star because of a guy. If I get another chance, stardom comes first,' _was my last thought.

**A/N: One more chapter, kind of an epilogue to wrap it up for the OCs. Is this chapter a little too inappropriate? Please review!**


	6. Forgotten

Chapter 6: Forgotten

**A/N: Last chapter:( Let me know what you think.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ember or the TV show,_ Danny Phantom.

_(1__rd__ person POV- Ember's mom) *__**POV Change**__ *_

'_Gosh, why was I so freaking stupid?' _I fumed. First I lost my baby daddy, now I lost my baby. Why does the world have to be so harsh? All I can do know is hope Andrew really is the gentleman she portrayed him as. She was getting so distant that I should have seen it coming. If only she would of trusted me enough to tell me she's pregnant, instead of running away. But I need to stay strong if she comes back. Maybe I'll start dating again, after 18 years…

_(1__st__ person POV- Nicole)_

'_Jeez, is Ember still teed from when I insulted her new beau,' _I asked myself. Surely she's over it by now. Oh well. If she choose him over me, that's her problem. _'I wonder if I was right. Maybe he's taking advantage of her_,' I thought sarcastically. If he isn't the spectacular guy she thought he was, she'd come back to me like she always does. _'Maybe he's her Mr. Right,' _I thought, trying to calm my suspicions.

**A/N: Please review:) I love reading good reviews, and constructive criticism makes my overall writing better.**


End file.
